When Misty Was Alive
by Sister of the Goddess
Summary: What if Misty had stayed with Rudy? What if a hurricain hit their house, and her body was missing? When Ash visits Cereulian City, he finds some unexpected surprises... Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first story on ff.net, so please be nice! I don't own any of the characters. Oh, and yes, I know that this chapter is really short- it's the prologue, for heaven's sake! Don't worry- it will get a plot, and pokemon, and longer. But please review!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bye, guys. I… guess I'll see you later sometime," Misty chocked out with a water smile.

"Yeah, guess so," Ash replied.

"Good luck, both of you. You'll do great."

"Thanks, Misty. Take care of yourself," Brock's steady voice said comfortingly.

"I will. Bye!" She called as her only two friends sailed away into the sunset. With one last glance, Misty turned her back on the waves, and made her way to her new home.

She had fallen in love with Rudy, and was determined to spend the rest of her life with him. He was sweet, caring, and one hell of a dancer. And his sister was the cutest little girl in the world! Misty sighed happily, embracing her soon-to-be husband. Life was perfect.

****Eight Years Later****

"Turn up the volume, would you Ash?"

"Huh? Oh, hold on…" Ash put down the hamburger he was eating, and flipped the sound on the TV louder. "What are you listening to?"

"Shhh… listen!" Brock hissed urgently.

"… Gym Leader Rudy's and his younger sister's body have been found, but the search still goes on for Water Pokemon Champion, Misty. Officials believe that the hurricain hit the house while everyone was at home; there have been several other deaths. Meanwhile, the search for a new gym leader for the island continues, and all Orange League competitions have been postponed." Ash turned off the TV.

"Oh my god," he breathed. "Misty…"


	2. She's The One!

Thanks for reviewing my story!!! Here's the next chapter… I don't own pokemon.

"Here it is…" Ash choked out. He was standing outside the Cerilean City Gym, looking towards the front entrance. Brock had decided not to come with- it was too depressing for him.

He slowly walked towards the double doors of the colorful building. No one here seemed to be in mourning, which was odd- you'd think that at least her sisters would be upset. But no, everything was going on as usual.

He was at the gates… there was no stalling any more. With a deep breath, he carefully pushed one door open, and let himself in. No one was at the aqaurium, but he heard cheers coming from another room. Hesitantly, he made his way toward the sound.

"There. I won again- any one else up for the challenge?" A woman's voice resonated off the walls.

'I can't believe it!' Ash though. 'Misty hasn't been gone a week and already they're going on as though nothing has happened!' Furious, he heaved open the door. "I callenge you!" he cried, wanting nothing less than to punish the one so light hearted.

The crowd turned to look at the newcomer. Then they glanced back at the woman on the stage, looking for a reaction. There was none.

"Very well," she said shortly, expressionlessly. "If you think you can beat me- come down here and face me." Defiantly, Ash did just that. "Good boy," the woman praised. "I'll bring you a doggie treat next time we meet."

"I'll cream you, so that you'll be begging for mercy like the bitch you are!" Ash cried hotly. Still, the woman showed no sign of life.

"Very well. Let the match begin."

"Fine!"

Here it might suit readers to know a little more about the misterious character that Ash so rashly challenged. She was of average height, with waist length black hair and cold gren eyes. Every movement she made was calculated, an expressionless mask covered her face. Her skin was pale, as though she had been out of the sun for a long time. Finally, her cloths were completely navy blue- baggy blue jeans, a loose collared blue shirt, and blue sandals.

Her name was learned to be Isis.

There was nothing special about her appearance, except for the way she carried herself- like a queen. So straight and formal, as though she was superior to everyone, and was just wasting her time on them. This, above all else, annoyed Ash to no end. How dare she act to high and mighty?

But in any case, back to the match.

"I call upon my fire pokemon first! Go, Quilava!" Ash cried, throwing the pokeball into the air. With a roar, Quilava materialized on the water platform.

"How stupid, using a fire pokemon against water pokemon," the woman chided. "Kill it, Starme." Out came the star-shaped fish, and landed elegantly in the water. "I'll let you have the first move."

"You'll regret that later!" Ash warned. "Ok, Quilava, attack using fire blast!" A huge ball of flames surrounded the pokemon.

"Counter it, Starme. Use Steam," Isis called out, bored.

"What?" Ash asked, dumbfounded. As far as he knew, there was no such move as "steam". He soon learned, though, what it was. Quilava fired its attack on the waiting Starme. However, at that point, Starme did something completely different. Instead of dodging the attack, it stood in front of the flames until it was burning hot. When the fire died down, the heat made its skin glow red.

"Attack." A burst of steam shot itself out of starme's point. Quilava went down with a roar. But Ash didn't care.

"Only one person knows how to use that move," he whispered. "Misty."

The woman froze. "No, Ash," she sighed. "Misty is dead."

"Then who are you?" he screamed, voice filled with pain. "I won't had my heart break over and over, Misty! I know it's you, whatever you claim your name is now. For the sake of our friendship, please! Don't say it's not you when I know it is!"

Isis stared at him, not saying a word. The stadium was silent, only the tense breathing of the audience could be heard.

"Misty is dead," she whispered. "I am Isis. Now if you would so kindly excuse me, Ash, I have more important things to do." And with that, she stalked out of the stadium. Ash stood paralyzed in the same spot. Slowly, the crowd dispersed.

'I never said my name was Ash,' he thought. 'Why, Misty?'


End file.
